


Lunatic Fringe

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunatic Fringe by Red Rider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatic Fringe

[LunaticFringe](http://vimeo.com/87489007) from [Cyn](http://vimeo.com/user12126495) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
